superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Machine Quest
Time Machine Quests are missions featured in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Here, players partake past or future events in Dragon World history through interacting with the storylines. History When traveling back in time, Miira and his allies, the Time Breakers, have created temporal distortions in the past, thus it is now possible for people who get sucked in to change the past. Trunks was forewarned by Dende of Miira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline, so he and the players travel back using a Time Machine to try and restore the timeline in the different Time Machine Missions. Trunks gathers a group of heroes, called the Time Patrol, to help him for the sole purpose of stopping the Time Breakers. The player himself is affiliated to the group, along with all the other online players. Time Machine Missions *'Time Travel Quest 1': While in Age 761, the Time Patrol must protect Raditz from falling into enemy hands. Android 8000 is fought for the first time. *'Time Travel Quest 2': In Age 761 again, the heroes must assist Goku and Piccolo in moving down towards where Raditz landed and defeat the Time Breakers that attempt to hinder their progress. After a cutscene, the Time Patrol have to fight Raditz and stall him while Gohan builds up the rage to attack, to keep history going as it should. *'Time Travel Quest 3': In Age 761 once again, stop the Time Breakers from interfering with Gohan and Piccolo's training. Two Android 8000 are confronted. Masked Bardock first appears and must defeated. The player must protect Piccolo from Great Ape Gohan who has been possessed by the Time Breaker, and they must free Gohan from the enemies' control by breaking the green gem on his forehead. *'Time Travel Quest 4': In Age 762, they must fight Nappa to save Gohan while he waits for Goku to arrive, help Krillin and Gohan by defeating the enemies hindering their journey, and stall Great Ape Vegeta long enough for Yajirobe to save Goku. At the end of this mission, Bardock's mask is broken, Miira attacks Time Patrol Trunks, but Bardock saves him and seemingly kills Miira. *'Time Travel Quest 5': Frieza is on Namek collecting the Dragon Balls for his wish, and a new enemy, Towa, appears and takes control of high ranking members of Frieza's army. The Time Patrol have to fight and defeat Cui, and then Dodoria. Stop the Time Breakers from taking Vegeta's Dragon Balls and make sure they are all in the right spot when Vegeta comes back. Finally, they must help Vegeta defeat Zarbon. *'Time Travel Quest 6': The Ginyu Force has arrived on Namek, and Towa plans on using them in her experiments. The heroes must defeat Recoome and protect Vegeta. They have to stop the Time Breakers from killing all the Namekian Frogs so that Goku can trick Captain Ginyu with one of them and, after a cutscene, defeat Jeice and Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. Finally, they must defeat the monstrous Frog-Ginyu. *'Time Travel Quest 7': Frieza beats Nail and leaves him lying injured on the ground. Soon, Towa finds Nail and collects a sample of his blood. Meanwhile, the battle against Frieza begins. When Frieza reaches his second form and beats Gohan, Krillin cuts his tail with a Destructo Disk. Soon, Piccolo arrives and faces Frieza. During the battle, the Time Breakers collect the tail piece that was cut from Frieza, and they go into hiding in a cave. The heroes must prevent the Time Breakers from using Frieza's tail piece. While Frieza reaches his final form, Towa increase the size of the Namekian Frog inside Ginyu's body and turns it against the heroes. When Final Form Frieza beats Vegeta, Goku arrives and join the battle against Frieza. Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball Online